1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing system, an image recommendation method, an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When image data is displayed on a screen, or printout is performed, processing for performing various correction processing on the image data, for the purpose of improving visual quality or the like, is generally performed. When such an image correction is performed, a user instructs a procedure of correction processing (hereinafter, referred to as “correction procedure”), using an image processing software or online service, and thereby conversion into an image which is consistent with the user's preference is generally performed.
In order to correct the image data and to convert it into an image which is consistent with the user's preference, it is necessary to appropriately configure the correction procedure. However, the configuration of the correction procedure is a work which requires a high proficiency level and a large effort, and there is an issue that each parameter setting necessary for carrying out the intended image correction is cumbersome for a user who is not skilled in the configuration of the correction procedure.
As conventional techniques for solving the issue, a technique for applying again the correction procedure which was performed in the past on an image having a feature similar to a correction target image (hereinafter, referred to as “similar image”), to the correction target image is well-known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 2006-323580 discusses a technique, by storing features of image data in association with correction procedures which were performed on the image data, for subjecting the correction target image data to the correction processing which was applied to an image similar to the correction target image data.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-54751 discusses a technique, by accumulating optimal correction procedures for each sample image in advance, for selecting a correction procedure which is associated with the sample image that is most similar to the processing target image, and subjecting the processing target image to correction in accordance with the selected correction procedure.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-169620 discusses a technique in which another user divided into the same category according to user information such as genders, or ages, when a certain user performs correction on the correction target image, performs correction on the correction target image based on the correction procedure performed on an image similar to the processing target image.
On the other hand, when a user searches information accumulated on the network, use of a social graph, which is information in which relationships among users are expressed as a graph structure, for the purpose of sorting the information which the user seeks from enormous information, is generally performed. More specifically, by finding users who have preference close to each other with use of the social graph, and by using evaluations which the users close to the preference gave to the information, discovery of the information which is consistent with the preference of the user herself/himself is facilitated.